Forgetting and Believing
by andromeda90
Summary: Sometimes he wishes he could remember. Other times he wishes to forget. In the end, he just doesn't want to be broken anymore. slash CG


Alright...my first Tin Man fic! Every time I start a new fandom, I always freak out...lol...

So yes, this is my first and I'm nervous and freaking out...blah...

It doesn't have a lot of Cain/Glitch...just hints...because well, yeah...

This is all Glitch! Hmm...hopes it is alright! Tell me how it is, alright? Thankz!

* * *

Jyou: She don't own Tin Man, no matter what she says...

I wish, but I don't!

* * *

Title: Forgetting and Believing

Warning: angst!

Pairing: umm...hints of Cain/Glitch and I guess Cain/DG

Summary: sometimes he wishes he could remember. Other times to forget. Most of all, he wants to be fixed and not broken.

* * *

Forgetting and Believing

* * *

The darkened sky growled. Harsh, stinging tears rained down upon the earth, soaking everything. His hair clung to his face, sometimes wiping around with the wind. He was soaked to the bone; he couldn't feel the rain or the cold anymore. His skin, usually a pale white, was now stained with a light blue hue. He couldn't feel it, but he knew he was shaking. All he could hear was the sky's angry growling and the rain's spiteful stinging. At least, he hoped that the wetness running down his cheeks was just the rain.

He clenched his hands, tightly, around the balcony's rail. His eyes were focused on the garden below him. Suddenly, images of sunny days, of laughter and love popped into his mind. He gasped at the feelings, but just as suddenly as they came they vanished.

His mind was just as broken as before; it didn't work right.

His eyes caught onto something in the distance. DG. Cain.

His heart gave a hurtful lurch as he stared at the laughing princess and the amused Tin Man. Dancing and playing in the rain. He quickly backed away and hit the wall, hissing and tumbling down on to the floor. He laid there, sprawled on the cold, wet, marbled floor. Had Cain seen him? He hoped not. It had felt as if Cain had looked right at him, but why would he? When he could look at DG. He grinned, brokenly as he rested his cheek on the floor, watching as the raindrops hit the water, already upon the ground.

Cain, who had gone from a cold hearted Tin Man, to a warmer individual. He wasn't all loving, however, he smiled and laughed a bit more. He knew it was all DG's doing, after all, who wouldn't thaw with someone like DG?

Sometimes, he wishes he could hate them. Every time his heart breaks a little more, every time there is a glitch in his mind, the thought emerges from his brain.

_They are happy, while I'll never be. They are normal, while I'll never be. She has him, while I'll never have him. He loves her, while he'll never love me._

_Yet, a laugh from her and a smile from him makes the pain go away. Seeing them so happy, is all that matters in the end. They deserve happiness, especially Cain, who's suffered so much._

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the dampness on his skin. He was tired of being a headcase...

He was tired of having a faulty mind...

He was tired of smiling and laughing...

He was tired of everything...

He wanted to rest...

He wanted to sleep...

He took a deep breath and let out a shake, soft sob. He relaxed and felt as his body just laid there, motionless. He couldn't feel anything anymore, however, he knew he must be freezing. Somehow, he really didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep and forget, forget everything and never ever remember.

Forget the failure of his hopes...

Forget the pain in his heart...

Forget him ever calling him sweetheart...

Forget her and her love...

Forget her and her evilness...

Forget every thing and everyone...

The sound of laughter coming closer caused his eyes to open, slowly. DG was coming back into the castle. Cain must have finally convinced her to get back into the warmth and safety of the castle walls. He sighed and heard her laughter and steps disappear. He didn't know about Cain, who walked so silently, he could never hear coming.

DG sometimes would burst into his room, finding herself bored with being kept inside. He chuckled softly as he remembered all the times she would come in to hear stories or to help come up with some toy. Yes, she was still a kid and she would always be a kid to him. He sat up, weakly, coughing a bit as the chilly air hit him. He placed his hand on the wall for support and stood up. He began to shiver uncontrollably, while his teeth chattered away. He looked back out at the sky and sighed.

He couldn't forget...

He couldn't give up...

He couldn't cause them sadness...

He couldn't cause them pain...

He smiled a broken smile and opened the doors to go into his room. He wanted to be relieved of pain, but he had work to do.

DG needed him.

The Queen needed him.

The O.Z. needed him.

And...maybe...even Cain needed him...

"Glitch?!"

He was about to walk into the room, but he froze. He was busted. He looked up and tried to smile at Cain, reassuringly, but with his teeth chattering and him looking all blue, he was sure it didn't work. That and the fact that Cain was still looking at him, furiously.

Cain stormed over and pulled him into the room. He couldn't help but grin as Cain went on about getting sick, about taking better care of himself, about needing a caretaker before he ended up killing himself. Cain fretted over him, preparing a bath and getting hot chocolate for him.

* * *

He sighed and leaned his head against the bed's headboard. Cain had gone out to get him more blankets.

The room was cast in a soft orange glow that came from the fireplace. His cheeks were a rosy pink now, he was sure of it. He wiggled his toes and watched the blankets move slightly. His hair was a bit damp, but it was drying and he couldn't feel any better, after all, Cain was taking care of him.

He closed his eyes and smiled softly, enjoying the warmth which was a lot better than the freezing rain outside. The door opened softly, and steps made their way over to his bed. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at DG.

"Hey, little princess."

DG frowned and plopped down on the bed.

"Cain said you were not feeling well? He is bringing up your dinner." DG reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. He couldn't help shivering, since her hand was a bit cold.

"Well, you don't have a fever yet, but really! Out in the rain?!" Dig admonished him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dancing and running out in the rain? Really?!" He teased her, causing her to flush.

"I don't get sick easily. We don't need you getting sick! Then they won't let me come near you! And who is going to tell me stories and play with me?!" DG said in a voice that clearly sounded like her eight year old self. He couldn't help but laugh, because he remembered her saying something like that, before.

"What about Cain? I bet he'll love to entertain you, DG." He said, noticing Cain walking into the room. DG looked over and frowned.

"Cain is boring! He doesn't say anything." DG stuck her tongue out at Cain, who just rolled his eyes.

"Go on, DG. Glitch needs his rest." Cain shooed her away, no matter how much DG pleaded to stay. Glitch found it all amusing, and couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah yeah, starting to sound like my dad." DG grumbled making her way out of the door.

"I'm telling the Queen you were out playing in the rain and she'll ground you." Cain said as he placed the tray on Glitch's lap.

"Yeah?! Well I'll tell Glitch-"

"DG."

DG just laughed and ran out of the door. He looked at Cain, and he could have sworn that Cain was blushing but he wasn't sure.

"Eat up." Cain motioned at the food.

Glitch smiled happily and began to eat. Yes, they needed him. Maybe, things wouldn't be so bad. Sure he was broken, but there were people who loved him broken and who didn't mind helping putting the pieces back together.

Glitch glanced at Cain, who was looking at some of his books, smiling softly.

Things would work out...he'll just have to stick a while longer...

* * *

The End...

So...how was that? Alright I hope!! I have an idea that is stuck in my head...so you shall see more of me...later on...hopefully with something not as bad as this...gawwhhh...anyways, thankz for reading! Luv ya!


End file.
